


A Nap

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: During the end of the world, sometimes the best time to sleep is in the middle of the afternoon.





	A Nap

“Dorian, have you seen the Inquisitor?“  
The Tevinter mage turned to a somewhat frustrated Josephine, humming as he considered her question. “Actually, now that you mention it, I haven’t seen him since this morning. Have you asked Leliana?“  
The ambassador sighed, “Not yet, but that was my next stop. He’s never missed a meeting with anticipated guests before…“  
“That does sound odd but I’m sure it’s nothing. Besides, you’re charming enough for the both of you.“  
She cracked a small smile, “Well, I certainly try but I’d prefer not to have to make up for the disappointment of not meeting the Herald on a regular basis.“  
“Oh don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be just scrambling to make it up to you when you catch him. Come. I’ll join your little manhunt.“ Dorian made a small mental note of what he’d been looking for when Josephine had interrupted him. Nothing terribly important this time at least.

Leliana hardly even looked up at them when they came up the stairs. She’d been listening in when they were downstairs of course. “Last I was told, he went into the Herald’s Rest. I haven’t heard more for several hours. It’s a bit odd, but I’ve felt no need to check up him. It’s been a quiet day after all.“  
Dorian fought the urge to roll his eyes. Leliana was a very good spymaster, and yet she still needed help keeping up with the movements of the Inquisitor in their own home base. It really would be easier if he just had them come to him! But his amatus truly just wasn’t that kind of man.  
Josephine sighed yet again. “Thank you Leliana. I’ll inform you where he turns up.“  
The red haired woman shot them a smile, “Thank you Josie, but I have it covered.“

 

The Herald’s Rest was warm as usual, crowded between the soldiers, scouts, visitors, and of course the Chargers. But it was just a bit quieter somehow. Josephine didn’t notice, busy scanning the crowd.  
When Bull waved them over, Dorian spoke first, “This doesn’t happen to be about our absentee elf, does it?“  
The Qunari smirked, “He’s been a little overworked. He’s upstairs with Sera though, if it’s important.“  
Josephine stiffened a little at the mention of the rogue. “Doing what with Sera?“  
“Taking a nap.“  
The Antivan relaxed a little, but still seemed shocked, “A… nap?“  
“Yeah, as in sleep. Krem and I have been trying to keep it down in here for him. Probably shoulda woken him up a while ago, but he’s been overdue for some extra shut eye since that shitfest at Haven.“  
“I… suppose so… I didn’t realize he’d been sleeping poorly.“  
“Too dark under his eyes. Moves less. Flinches a little too late, too much when someone upstairs drops their glass and it shatters. Unfit for a fight.“  
They try not to jump when Cole appears, explaining for the Iron Bull.  
“You have got to stop doing that kid.“  
“Everyone else noticed too, but no one else knew what to do. You’re just helping Sera help him.“  
“Yeah… That’s about all there is to it.“  
“Thank you then, the Iron Bull.“ Josephine started up the stairs on that note.  
Dorian follows out of curiosity.

With all the windows closed, the stuffed alcove is even warmer than the rest of the tavern. Hanhari is on his back, draped limp over the cushioned seats. His left hand hung to the floor, the glow extremely dim in the well lit room.  
Sera was mostly on top of him, on her stomach and snoring slightly.  
“Aw, that is adorable.“ Dorian chuckled a little, leaning on the doorway.  
“Better than the two of them causing trouble, in any case.“  
“They might still try something you know, even if they look like the most innocent of angels right now.“  
Josephine rolled her eyes. “Let’s… let him sleep.“

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my writing Tumblr, here:  
> http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/162613325746/a-nap


End file.
